Generally, safety belts in cars are positioned at the chest and the abdomen of the passenger. The chest portion of the safety belt extends diagonally across the breast of a sensitive person especially a woman and exerts a constant pressure due to the tightening mechanism. In the case of a women this pressure can irritate the epidermis and lead to considerable discomfort. The collar-bone can also be irritated because the configuration of the safety belt is not always appropriate for a given passenger. If the driver is using the safety belt, the driver, from time to time, arranges the safety belt thus taking his/her hands off the steering wheel, which may prove to be dangerous.
In order to minimize all of the above-described problems, pads may be used, made of a soft material wrapped around the belt and fastened alongside by means of a zipper or Velcro. The pad is usually located on the diagonal part of the belt which restrains the chest of the wearer. Such pads help to distribute the pressure, however the constant pressure during a long trip can still cause irritation or possibly blisters. Also, in the case of sudden braking or a collision the milch gland of a woman can be injured, and may require a medical operation.